Vlad Plasmius:Master Of All Time!
by Hiphopyogi
Summary: When Vlad gets hold of Clockwork's staff and changes time so that he could kill Jack before they met, and thus changing his horrible fate in Phantom Planet, only Danny Phantom can stop him.
1. Clockwork's Staff

An asteroid just hit Vlad, flinging him into a natural ghost portal unknown to him and blacking him out. The next day, he woke up to find himself in an Observant courtroom, in an anti-ghost containment chamber, so that he couldn't phase through it.

"Silence in court! State your case Observant 5012!" the judge Observant exclaimed. "Yes, your Honour! Vlad is guilty for these following reasons. First he hires professional ghost hunters to hunt us down and to shame Danny Phantom into hiding. His plan succeeds into making Danny give up his powers. Then he demands 500 million dollars and to rule the world to stop the asteroid, which, he himself caused to move to Earth. On top of that, he didn't even try to fly back and turn the world intangible! He must be put behind bars!"

"How do you plead, Vlad Plasmius, a.k.a Vlad Masters?" "Guilty of course!" Vlad exclaimed. He turned himself human and escaped from the chamber and the courtroom. "Hmm… according to my knowledge of the ghost zone, this passage should lead to Clockwork's private study. Aha, here we go. Let's hope he left his staff somewhere here."

He searched the room and finally found Clockwork's staff. "Yes! Finally the Mastertime is mine! All the power of Clockwork's in my hands! I've waited for this moment my entire life! Now, on to the past, to the moment my troubles began, when I met Jack Fenton, 35 years ago!" He twiddled the knob on the staff and disappeared. Clockwork then came out from his bathroom and spoke into his special medallion. " It is time, Amorpho. Slip it on him now."

In Amity Park, Danny Phantom was fighting Skulker, unknown to him that 'Skulker' was Amorpho in disguise. Amorpho then received the message and threw time medallions on Sam, Tucker and Danny. "What are you doing with Clockwork's medallions?" Danny questioned. "Saving your life", Amorpho replied, reverting to his normal self and flying off. "What just happened?" Sam exclaimed. "I don't know", replied Danny.

Back in Clockwork's room, Clockwork whisked the trio back 35 years earlier. "This is the last magic I have. Now, they're on their own."


	2. 35 years earlier

"Whoa! What just happened Danny?" Tucker exclaimed as they fell onto hard solid ground.

"I don't know! Hey, that sign says we are in Kindergarten of Madison, Wisconsin! That can't be right!" Danny replied. "May I help you children? I am Madam Diaz Manson. Are you here to chaperone the orientation of these wonderful children?" an elderly woman asked.

"No, we are not. We are just walking to the shopping mall!" Sam replied hastily. Madam Diaz Manson then walked off.

"Hey she's my paternal grandmother! She died twenty years ago! Wait, look at that sign! It says the orientation begins on the 15th October 1972! We must be in the past! 35 years ago in the past to be precise. This has Clockwork written all over it. Hey is that Vlad over there behind your five year old father?" Sam said.

Danny turned and saw Vlad blast his dad with a red ecto-ray. His dad fell unconscious and Vlad turned him intangible and fused him into the ground after stopping time. The four of them felt a huge ripple in them, but Vlad felt the worst: he was being ripped off from his human self. "Ah, yes, now that I have changed the past with Clockwork's staff, I now am a full ghost, existing outside of time! Finally I am no longer hindered by my human self!" He was just about to let time move when he felt something move.

"Who's there? Are you wearing medallions? Three guesses to whom. Danny and those two nitwits of friends! I'll find them."

"Hey, we aren't nitwits you fruit loop!" Tucker shouted. Vlad swiftly turned around and saw the three of them behind a wall. He grabbed hold of Tucker and Sam and fused them into the ground. He then grabbed hold of Danny and flung them into the early Jurassic period.

"Hey, what are you doing? How are you time-traveling?" Danny exclaimed while trying to break free of Vlad's grasp. Vlad ignored those questions and fused the medallion into Danny. He then took out his Plasmius Maximus, which looked different and zapped him.

"Like it? It's Plasmius Maximus 2.0. Its function is to eliminate ghost powers for three years. Even if you manage to escape the Jurassic period alive, you wouldn't be able to stop me, for Clockwork's staff can only be held by me. You wouldn't be able to stop my plan, for the only way is to go back in time and stop me from fusing your father and friends to the ground. Now, I'm off to overshadow my past self. Ta!" he said and vanished.


	3. The Ghosts

Danny looked around frightened. Everywhere he looked was tall trees. Any hopes he had of dinosaurs being an intelligent species had quickly faded off. Suddenly he heard a loud footstep. He climbed up a tree with a big crown and hid in between the branches.

Suddenly a huge dinosaur lumbered forward and pulled the leaves of the tree off and saw Danny hiding. It pulled Danny and examined him carefully, in spite of Danny's screams and shouts. He then threw Danny aside and continued eating the leaves. Danny had a terrible fall and injured his knee. He knew he was a goner and that no one could help him.

Nevertheless, he sat down on a fallen tree trunk and started to force himself to think. Suddenly, a ghost portal appeared under the tree trunk! Danny fell through the ghost portal. He wasn't screaming though. He was too shocked and taken aback to do so. He fell into a group of ghosts who were staring at him angrily. "Hey, it's just like Vlad said! Danny's here!" Skulker said. Desiree, Ember, Spectra, Technus, Lunch Lady Ghost and more enemies of his gathered around him with glowing palms and angry looks.

Danny got a shock seeing them there. "How did you get here? I thought I was in the past!" "Vlad sent us here; he had these medallions thingies and showed us how to fuse it in us. And the Ghost Writer here showed us how to take it out! And Vlad predicted you'd fall here, with no ghost powers and what do ya know, he was right! Now for you. Desiree, I wish Danny would become unconscious and be duplicated so that each of us have a Danny Fenton to torture and that you can't grant any of his wishes!" Skulker said evilly.

The next thing Danny knew, he was being duplicated 31 times. (Not guessing, I went online to count all ghost villains, excluding sidekicks) He saw swirling blackness engulfing him and fell unconscious.


	4. Noneexistence10

The original Danny woke up in Desiree's lair; a lamp. "You like it ghost child? This is my lair! So small and cramped up, all thanks to you! I could have ruled your world with that jealous friend of yours but you had to spoil it! You're going to pay. Bullet, come in here!"

Walker's assistant walked in out of nowhere, bowing. "You see what happened to me? Walker fired me for letting you escape. But now I'm Desiree's master! I wish Danny Fenton here, had his powers back!" he shouted gleefully. "What?!" Danny and Desiree simultaneously cried out. Desiree, having no choice, gave him back his powers. Danny then ecto-rayed Desiree and wished she was in the Fenton Thermos and would never come out and that he had a weapon to take out his time medallion.

"So, Bullet why did you help me? I thought you were bitter towards me," Danny questioned. "Walker did fire me, but when you saved the world, he re-hired me to help you against villains. According to the rules, we are honour-bound to help people who save the world. Walker is probably arresting the rest and helping your duplicates reach here," Bullet replied.

After five minutes, all the duplicates arrived and he reabsorbed them. "What is your plan oh great one?" Bullet questioned. "Well, there is no other way, so we have to go to Clockwork, the previous one." "Right away!" Bullet exclaimed. He held Danny and flew towards Clockwork's lair.

At Clockwork's lair they found Walker there. "Helping villains is against the rules. Pretending to be one to catch villains is not! Today was a great day. 30 catches so far and now 31!" Walker said lunging out at Danny. Danny, knowing he had no choice, took out his medallion. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed, as he felt his body being separated, molecule by molecule.

"Uh, where am I?" "Hi dear! I'm Mom, remember? And this is your other mom. She says you met her when you accidentally changed time by making your dad become that guy," she said, pointing to Jack Plasmius. "How did this happen sweetie? I mean I was busy doing the laundry when we all got flung here, apparently by what my other self said, changed time, thus leading us into non-existence, which brought us here to what she, uh I, uh we, call Noneexistencee10. Where all alternate reality forms go to. So we right now don't exist. And why is that so young man?"

"Mom, I don't know for sure how it happened, but Vlad somehow got hold of Clockwork's staff and changed time so that he killed Vlad before they met and so changing his fate. I need to find a way to stop him. But it's hopeless. He exhausted all my resources. I don't have my ghost powers and friends. But wait a second... Sam said you and Jazz helped her during a particular incident. Maybe you two and Jazz could help" exclaimed Danny.

"Honey that's a great idea! I'll tell the other me and Jazz! I'm sure they'll love to help," Maddie said excitedly.

They all got ready; strapping themselves with all the ecto-weapons they could lay their hands on. The Guys in White readily gave up their weapons, for they knew after the Disasteroid incident, that the safety of the world was better off in Danny's hands, and the fact that Mayor Tucker could and would execute them if they protested.

"You gals ready?" Danny said. "You bet we are!" Jazz and the two Maddies said simultaneously.


	5. Virtually Powerless

"Maddie, you rewire the time-medallion, so that you can change it to whichever time we need to go. Mom, you go find Valerie. We need all the help we can find. With Valerie's technology and fighting skills, Maddie and Mom's technology, intellect and fighting skills and Jazz's logical thinking, we'll be strong enough to defeat Vlad. I hope," Danny said confidently, muttering the last sentence silently.

After preparing everything, they set off, using the time medallion to head to when Vlad was about to kill Jack. But they had left out a crucial fact of this escapade. As master of all time, Vlad knew _**everything**_. Vlad had already laid out a trap for them.

"Yes, of course it's Plasmius! Who else could have freed Technus? Who else could know about my new island for captives? Not even you know the exact location of the island. He had Clockwork's staff. He could have turned time and took Technus. He could do anything! We are powerless against him! Suddenly, I'm hoping that Phantom kid saves the day. Bullet! Put the collars on every prisoner! Send them and the remote to Danny! He needs all the help he can get. You, give a raise to the guards. That'll be the last pay they'll get. I'm closing this prison down. I've gone through too much. Bullet, my old friend, I'm retiring for the rest of eternity. Do whatever you want with the prison. I'm through!" Walker proclaimed.

Bullet did as he was told. He then started renovating the prison into a dojo gym. Meanwhile, Danny and his friends had gone back in time. Or so they thought. "Maddie, why aren't we there? It looks like we are in the future. At least five or six years! "Ahahaha! I, Technus, has changed the function of the time medallion to fit Vlad's liking! Now you can never stop his plan!" Technus said, after flying out of the time medallion. He flew away, leaving them stranded in time.

"Mom, Maddie, do either of you know where we are?" Jazz asked. "No Jazz, but I think we are in the year 1977, as on my web search, a ten-year old prodigy named Vlad Masters has invented a thermos to catch ghosts. Since in 1972 he was a five year old, and now he's ten, we must be in 1977," Valerie replied.

"So that we don't attract any attention," Valerie said, zapping them with a ray. Danny's, Danny's mom's, Maddie's and Jazz's clothes changed to match the seventies clothing and their faces were changed too.

Valerie then zapped herself. "There they are! Those are the criminals Vlad said who tried to kill him!" An old lady screamed, pointing to Valerie, Danny's mom, Maddie, Jazz and Danny. The police started chasing them after hearing the old lady's cry. Danny phased them into a building and fused the lock into the door, so that the police could not reach them.

"How? That ray changed our faces! There is no way Vlad could have known about how our faces would look like!" Valerie exclaimed.

"It won't work. I was afraid of this. Clockwork knew what might or might not happen to the world. And now it seems Vlad has that power. We're virtually powerless. He knows every single move we make." Danny exclaimed heavily.


	6. Remorse

"We have to go to Clockwork. He may know something about the staff. Mom, do you have the portable ghost portal?" Jazz inquired.

"How could I have forgotten it?" Mom said, while rummaging through her bag. "There you go!" She pulled it out and suddenly all the ghosts flew out.

"Hey, kid, the remote for those collars on the villains is in your mom's pack," Bullet said hastily and timidly, and then flying out.

Before Danny could respond, the remote flew out, and released the villains, and then broke in half. "We're free. Now we can extract revenge on that Plasmius guy! He sent us here just when we were about to kill Bullet and get these collars off. But still, you are a much better price." Skulker said.

Just then Vlad appeared out of nowhere and transported them back into the ghost zone. "Hey! Where are we?" Valerie said.

"In my lair!" Clockwork said. "As you can see I'm changing. I can no longer speak calmly and am prone to anger fits. I've even gotten fangs! I'm becoming Vlad, for you see, the person who has control of the staff. During the five years you were absent Vlad and I have slowly switched personalities. By 1999, Vlad will fully be like me and be immortal as master of all time, while I wither away, for then Vlad would have lived longer then he normally would have: being half-ghost shortens your life. You, Daniel, will live until you are only 62. I suppose you are wondering why is this transformation occurring? The staff has a defense mechanism, designed to switch personalities of the possessor of the staff with the master of all time.

Even I used to have a different life. I was called Siloa, sidekick of Pariah Dark. I attempted getting the staff, the ring of rage and crown of fire from my master. I did, and I ruled the world for ten years. I was more powerful than Pariah and Dan. Then I fully became Clockwork. I knew what was happening, but there is no way of stopping it, other than giving the staff back. I was too greedy; I regret it now. Being immortal is not as good as you might think. Being master of all time is horrible! I can't wait for my time to pass on, without any responsibilities. You don't need to stop Vlad. He will get what he deserves!"

"You mean eternal suffering?" Danny felt a twinge of guilt. "No matter what Vlad has done, he doesn't deserve the fate of eternal suffering; nobody does. I have to save him from that fate!"

"Danny, do you know what you're saying! We're talking Vlad here! He has tried to kill you, Dad, me, Valerie, Dani, Mom, and many others. He's already attained Amity Park at the age of ten! He'll get the rest of the world before he gets his driver's license!" Jazz exclaimed.

Vlad felt guilty at those words and Danny's remorse. He exclaimed out loud, "I'm giving back the staff and making things back to normal!"

A dark figure approached him and said, "Not on my watch! You're mine!"


	7. Virtually Powerless Again

He flew into Vlad's body. "Get out of me- No way- NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vlad screamed as he twitched and struggled from the creature's wrath. "Now to get revenge on my past self!" Dan said from Vlad's body.

"Isn't there a way to help Vlad become good before he transforms into you?"

"There is one way, but I don't feel like helping you. I'll finally be able to move on happily. Those humans and ghosts who are too scared of death don't allow death to take them away to a better place. They end up in the ghost zone, forever to live and regret. The others have a nice afterlife. I want that! And you Daniel are not going to stop me! Once I go on to my afterlife, I will be reverted to what I was born as, Siloa and rule again!" Clockwork screamed angrily.

Suddenly Dan appeared. "Well isn't that sweet! All my enemies who helped bring about my downfall all in one place! Danny, Valerie, Mom, Jazz and Clockwork. But I suppose I should thank you Clockwork for setting me free in one of your angry fits! A little detective work and I find out Vlad is behind all this! Luckily the transformation won't affect me, as I am overshadowing the true master of time, Vlad! That way I get revenge on him too! I'm not going to do what he did too! I'm making sure you properly die, along with Vlad's soul!"

He pushed out Vlad's soul and said, "Time out!"

All of them froze. He flew them into deep space and used the Plasmius Maximus on Vlad and Danny and shorted out Valerie's suit. "No dilly-dallying whatsoever. Straight death. And time in!"

All of them woke up for the tiniest fraction of a second and exploded into a thousand pieces. "Haha! Now my plan will work! Without anyone to help you!" Dan said and flew off.


	8. Tucker and Sam TOGETHER?

Dan flew off to Earth. "Now! I shall change everything back to before Vlad got the staff, so that I can rule!"

He reversed time, so that Vlad didn't do any changes to the world. In the process, Tucker, Sam and Jack were freed!

20 years later…..

"Jack, have you finished the portal?" Sam said. Dan was ruling the world with an iron fist, with the Crown of Fire and The Ring of Rage. There was a bounty placed on Sam, Tucker, Jack, Mr. Lancer, Paulina, Dani, Mr. Gray and Dash. They had formed a rebellion against him, but had evaded capture and worked together to build a portal that could bring them anywhere, anytime in the past, present or future.

As Dan didn't care much about them, thinking them as a very minor threat. He didn't use his time staff much, more usually using brute strength and power. Little did he know, they would bring about his downfall…….

"And done!" a delighted Jack and Mr. Gray said simultaneously. "Now your suits will only give you temporary protection from the air pressure in space. You only have one hour to zap them to stop the air pressure from overcoming them. Remember, _**you must not be seen**_! You are the only people who can do it! We are too old, you're the perfect people! Remember, if Dan sees you he will kill you! The ray will make them look like they exploded, which in reality they did not. Understand?" Mr. Gray said.

"For the millionth time, YES!" Sam screamed.

"The portal is now ready to be used. Once inside, activate your suits, zap them while they are out of time. Then fly off with the real ones through the portal. If your cloaking device stops working, rush into the portal, you can save them another time." Jack said.

They wore their suits, held hands and jumped in. They saw Dark Dan gloating and zapped them. When he brought them back into time, Dash made it look like they exploded, while Sam, Tucker, Dani and Paulina dragged the real ones into the portal.

"Where are we?" Jazz said. "First we were invisible in some suits and people who looked just liked us exploded and you saved us? The odds are a one to a million!" Mom said.

"Honey? After all these years we've been reunited!" Jack exclaimed tearfully. "Valerie, oh darling, how I've missed you!" Mr. Gray said, while hugging his daughter tightly.

"How long have we been gone? Amity Park looks destroyed!" Danny said.

"20 years. For 20 years you were gone! Oh on the bright side, at least I found the one person my heart truly belongs to. Tucker!" Sam declared.

"WHAT?!" Danny exclaimed.


	9. Danazia

A/N Sorry it took so long! Writer's block.

* * *

"Yeah Danny. I got tired of waiting for Valerie and Sam gave up on you. As we worked together, we sorta developed feelings for each other. We got married last year. We had a baby, but he was killed in one of Dan's attempt to catch us. He was named after you; Daniel Phantom Foley", Tucker said.

"What? How dare you do this to him! I never gave up on Danny and I never will! You are an evil woman, without any loyalties!" Valerie exploded.

"You never gave up on me?" Danny questioned.

"Yes Danny. Once you kissed Sam, I knew it was over."

"But I kissed her in ghost form!"

"I knew since the Dani incident, though I pretended I did not. You've always been the one for me."

They looked at each other, as they slowly leaned in for the kiss. They embraced each other, holding on to the moment, the moment where everything that happened slipped away.

"Um, sorry to interrupt you guys, but we've got a situation here. We didn't bring you back here to realize your true love. You have to stop Dan. He's gained control over the world, merged the ghost zone and real world. He's executing all half ghosts." Sam said.

"There are more half-ghosts?"

"Duh! People have been becoming half-ghosts all over the world, by standing in a place at the exact time a ghost portal materializes although most don't realize it. All have been found and executed. But he forgot to mention he was once a half-ghost. Slipped his mind I daresay…"

"Beep!" A large sound went off from Sam's pager. "Oh no! The Danazia, an elite group of followers of Dan, have detected a half-ghost in this area! Danny we got to hide!"

"Not yet! He still has to be placed into the booster! Danny, Dan is much stronger than you. He's 44 years old. So, the booster is programmed to speed up the aging process to fifty four years old, so that you will have ten years knowledge more than him." Mr. Gray said.

He led Danny to the boosting chamber, while the rest of them fought the Danazia. Mr. Gray activated the chamber, and instantly, Danny felt tremendous pain. Growing forty years older in less than 1 minute is not the easiest thing in the world.


	10. Sneak Attack

A/N Sorry for the late update, my exams were coming up. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

They fought off the Danazia quickly. In Danny's absence, they had all became the best fighters in the world. 

"We have a spy in Dan's chamber, Skulker. You and Valerie were his top prize, but Dan killed both of you, so he swore revenge. After persuasion he turned spy for us. He is also Dan's most trusted advisor. Dan managed to fight off the charm that turn him into Clockwork, by using the staff very little. He also managed to get the ring of rage and the crown of fire. Now he's the ruler of the Ghost Zone and Earth. He's completely destroyed the rebellion. We had many more helpers, but they were either killed, imprisoned, or stripped of all their powers. We are the only ones left. Skulker has created a passageway for us to enter Dark Danny's lair." Sam explained.

"Use your newfound power, teleportation. That's one of the few new powers you have gained and Dark Danny hasn't. But you can't teleport directly into the lair, for none of us know its position. Even Skulker isn't allowed to know its exact position. He only has a vague idea where it is. The passageway is directly 300 metres northwest of your old house."

Danny then teleported them there. They started following the passage, going deeper underground. Soon they reached their destination, but instead of landing in the direct lair of Dark Dan's, they ended up in a cell. "What?!" Sam exclaimed.

They turned around, back to the passageway but a sliding metal door was completely covering it.

"Ha! You thought you stood a chance against me? You couldn't defeat me as a fourteen year-old, you can't defeat me now! Don't you get it? I'm the strongest ghost! Nobody can defeat me! This cell will slowly warm up, until it reaches 500 degrees Celsius. Skulker was working for me all along! He told me you only gained one new power, teleportation, after you trapped me in the hideous thermos! Goodbye alternate reality of mine! And don't worry; you can't use any of your powers here! Muwahahahahahahahah!"

"Danny, what are we going to do?" Valerie exclaimed.

"Skulker didn't know all of Danny's powers. The one that he didn't know will be our victory!" Tucker said triumphantly.

* * *

Reviews are much appreaciated and the first one to guess the unknown power will get dark licorice sprinkles, and the black frosting you like, with those little gummy bats on top! 


	11. The Power

Tucker murmured a plan to Danny. A grin emerged from Danny's face. He froze the bars and used his ecto-rays to blast the bars.

They escaped quickly and swiftly, and then Danny did it.

He concentrated his mind and a ice-blue ray shot out of his head. He quickly brought everyone in a line, each holding the others hand.

Suddenly, everywhere around them, everything stopped moving. A cockroach flying in the air stopped, the cool wind coming from the air-conditioner stopped. Danny had frozen the time staff, and thus, time itself! They weren't affected because, Danny had frozen time, and thus could resist it, and whoever he touched would also be unaffected.

He flew towards the inner lair, and as all time had stopped the security measures failed. Danny reached Dan, and took the staff.

He melted it, and time continued. Dan quickly understood what was going on and exclaimed, "Ha! You thought that I wouldn't expect this? I consulted the time staff a long time ago! I knew this would happen. But you weren't expecting this were you?"

He pulled out the Reality Gauntlet! They gasped in surprise, as he used the reality gauntlet to make the time staff teleport.

"Now here are the rules to our fight. I use the gauntlet since I'm younger. If I weaken you a lot, I'll make Skulker's dream come true, by having him kill you, and your pelt will be at his wall, while your friends will lose their memories and work for me. If you win, I will let you have the Reality Gauntlet and the time staff," Dan said. He used his gauntlet to make the rest of them paralysed.

"Now, lets begin!" Dan said.

* * *

Reviews please. Only 1 chapter left. I also have an alternate ending, that is really lame, taht I will maybe post after the real ending. 


	12. The End

Danny flew towards Dan with a glowing fist when he suddenly turned human!

Dan had used the Reality Gauntlet to change Danny back to human! "Ha! A pathetic human is what you are really are inside! Oh, wait there's more!" Dan said and changed Danny back to a 14 year old.

He flew towards Danny with a broad grin, when suddenly he was repelled by Danny!

"Don't you remember the Spector Deflector? Well, mum made it not to affect me, but to any other full ghost!" Danny said, smiling, happy Tucker's plan was working out. Just one last thing to do…

He ran towards Dan, with Dan feeling more and more pain which each step nearer. Dan started to fly away, but Danny was too quick for him and used the Plasmius Maximus_ 3.0 _on Dan! Dan slowly began to disintegrate screaming.

Danny grabbed the reality gauntlet and used it to get the time staff. He used it to turn all of them back to their proper time. Then he visited Clockwork, who was now reunited with his staff. "Clockwork, how did Dan get the Reality Gauntlet? I thought I destroyed it," asked Danny.

"A simple ecto-blast couldn't destroy the Reality Gauntlet, it's indestructible! Just before your blast hit it, Dan went back in time and stopped time and took the Gauntlet. Rest assured, the Gauntlet is safe. It is inside a very secure place. You know your friend Valerie, she was heartbroken when she become 25 and her father forbid her to marry you and you married Sam, she roamed the world with Dani and fought evil ghosts. I fused the gauntlet in her suit, so that in desperate times she would use the gauntlet. Vlad has been accepted by everyone for helping to build Plasmius Maximus 3.0 which helped defeat Dark Dan. Tucker married Star who reformed at the age of 20. But remember not tell anyone about these things, and let them take their natural course," Clockwork confided in him.

Danny promised not to tell anyone about the future. The Plasmius Maximus 3.0 was also kept in a secure area. Valerie's father was scared for his daughter's safety and forbid her from marrying Danny. She wanted to elope with him but he was too honourable to do so. When Valerie left, Sam and him started going out. Vlad amended his relationship with Vlad and Maddie and married Maddie's sister and had a son, Jan.

Valerie become known as the Red Ghost Hunter. Technus who had been stripped of his powers during Dark Dan's rule, was grateful to them and created a blue suit for Dani. Danny had 1 daughter, Luna Fenton.

* * *

Last chapter! If I get a lot of reviews I may write a sequel. 


End file.
